


Bedside

by EvillyFriendly



Series: A New Life, A Grand Journey [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, hints of story details from 4.5, spoilers for 4.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: It is the eve of a terrible battle. And one Warrior of Light visits a loved one before duty calls her to the battlefield.





	Bedside

He looked almost peaceful laying there. As if he were simply sleeping. And he’d wake up to Bellona admiring him and a drowsy smile would appear on his lips. Murmuring something sweet as he coaxed her into a good morning kiss.

But Thancred did not stir from his slumber—if slumber is what it could be called. For days he and the others had been in this state. Comatose with no sign of waking any time soon. Neither could they find any scholars with any knowledge on how to wake them.

So it seemed to be a waiting game. Waiting and hoping that the next day would be the day the Scions would recover from whatever ailed them. And what a nerve-wracking wait it was. Both she and Alisaie probably drove the others mad with their restlessness and worrying.

But who could honestly blame either of them? Besides, the remaining Scions were just as worried themselves.

Bellona anxiously visited the Rising Stones whenever she could to check upon them. And seeing them in the same state every time was always disheartening. Each day that went by with them like this left the woman feeling incredibly helpless.

Seven hells, she even tried  _praying_. Praying to whatever deity out there that might be listening.

None have answered so far…

Bellona sighed and reached over to gently comb her fingers through Thancred’s hair. How she missed him…

Often, she came here to sit by his bedside for bells. Softly humming or singing a tune or two. Sometimes she’d doze off in the chair by his bed, her hand clasped in his. And then she’d be roused by Coultenet who would lightly scold her about not sleeping in a bed.

The man would then send her off to get some proper rest, reassuring her that she’d be the first to know should Thancred or any of the other Scions wake.

Her hand brushed down to cup his cheek. He wasn’t wearing his usual eyepatch. One of the healers must have taken it off while tending to him. The Miqo’te smiled. She remembered how she’d tease him when she first saw him wearing it. Playful little jests about it hiding too much of his handsome face.

Right now she would give anything to have things back to normal. To hear his voice. To see that charming smile of his grace his features. To hug him again and just never let go.

 _Why is this all happening now?_ When the realm needed the Scions the most?

There was a sudden rap at the door and it slowly opened. “Bellona.” Alisaie stepped into the room. She gave her an sympathetic look, seeing her at Thancred’s bed. “It’s time to go…Lyse and Hien need us.” She softly told her.

Bellona looked up. “I’ll be right out. Just…give me a minute.” 

“Of course.” Her young friend nodded before leaving her to some privacy.

Bellona looked back down at Thancred’s slumbering face. The man looked so at peace. She hoped that wherever his soul was snatched away to was safer than here. With a terrifying army at their border, Bellona honestly wouldn’t mind being anywhere else but here herself.

“I have to go now. Duty calls…Off to fight the Empire again.” She quietly says. A weak smile graced her lips. “But don’t worry, I’ll come back to you alive and well. I always somehow manage to make it out of these sorts of things.”

She leaned down to press a light kiss against his brow. “You all wake up soon, okay?” The woman whispered.

Standing, Bellona took her bow up from where it was leaning against the wall. She paused by the doorway, giving Thancred one last longing look. The man remained unstirring.

It was too soon to lose herself to despair. Neither he nor the other Scions would want that. They’d find a way to bring them back. And Bellona would make sure to be right there at Thancred’s bedside when he finally woke.


End file.
